Inside a tire, for example, attachment of a sound absorbing member for a noise reduction purpose, and attachment of a pressure sensor for a pneumatic-pressure controlling purpose, a temperature sensor and the like often take place.
Since these members are members independent from the tire, they often move around or drop off because of deformation of the tire, centrifugal force and the like when the tire is run. There has been a very difficult problem in attaching them in a stable state.
As a representative example for the abovementioned members, a sound absorbing member, which absorbs vibration sound of air inside a tire, is proposed to be attached to an inner surface of a tread thereof, because a sound absorption effect is good when it is attached thereto (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). However, in a case where the sound absorbing member is attached to an inner surface of the tire by use of a bond or the like, a member different from a tire is added inside the tire, and therefore, the sound absorbing member often falls off as a result of stress concentration to a bonding interface due to tire deformation when the tire rotates. There have been a lot of difficult problems in a method of attaching it.
On the other hand, as a countermeasure for the above issue, in a case of attaching a sound absorbing member, an applicant of this invention proposed to attach the sound absorbing member to an inner surface of a tread by utilizing an elasticity of an elastic fixing band formed of synthetic resin (Japanese patent application Tokugan No. 2002-28432). However, an elastic fixing band formed of synthetic resin has to be relatively large in thickness in order to obtain a desired elasticity (stiffness). The material formed in such a thickness has a problem that a fatigue life thereof is decreased, because stresses to surfaces thereof are increased with increasing thickness thereof when it receives bending deformation.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese patent application Tokkai No. Sho62-216803